Without Peter
by neverheardit
Summary: Without Peter there Olivia is never safe.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fringe

Olivia sat on her couch nursing the whiskey. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much to drink. Peter had run off 3 weeks ago and no matter how much time she spent looking through passenger lists, looking at hospital surveillance, and just not sleeping she couldn't find him. She had never felt so utterly useless. She had failed. She had failed before, but never had she failed at something so important. Peter had kept the entire team together. Now that Peter was gone the FBI had been forced to put Walter back into the mental institution. The look on Walter's face when he found out was enough to make Olivia sick. He already looked so defeated when he learned Peter had run off. Olivia knew it was Walter's fault, but Peter didn't know the whole story. She didn't regret not telling him. Okay, there were still times she questioned herself, but she knew it had been Walter's story to tell. She regretted not reminding and not pushing Walter more to tell Peter the truth. She knew how Walter could be. She never should have dropped it. No matter how bad her fear of being abandoned had been she should have done what was right and not what was easy.

Broyles had informed her only an hour later that she was being tasked into Criminal Investigative Division. She had the training and there was a spot open in Boston for her. Poor Astrid was being sent to the New York office. Broyles didn't have any more information for either of them as to what Astrid's job would pertain and that worried all three of them. Olivia prayed that Astrid would get the recognition she deserved. Astrid would make an excellent agent. She just needed her chance to shine. Olivia felt like she had failed Astrid as well. Now that the team was split up she would never get the chance to tell Broyles about all the things Astrid could do. Astrid was her partner and she took her for granted just like she did with Peter. He held them all together and without him everything was changing.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia shook her head as the flash of the camera broke her out of her daze. It was her first crime scene in two years without Peter. There would be no laughing at Walter together, no shared look of disgust for whatever food Walter thought about during a particularly gruesome crime scene investigation, and there would be no one to bounce ideas off of. She was all on her own. She felt like a rookie again letting her nerves get the best of her. The flash once again went off once again shaking Olivia out of her thoughts and back into the real world.

Olivia looked down at the body of the John Doe. It was the third one this week killed in this manner so the FBI had decide to take control before people started to panic. Someone had smashed the back of his head in and the strange part was that they had taken his heart. Olivia's first thought was to get a list of those people on the waiting list for hearts. They may be looking for a black market organ dealer and they could have offered to sell one to someone on that list. She quickly pulled out her blackberry and emailed someone at the office to get a warrant to get that list. E-mail had become her favorite way to connect with people. After Peter left she just didn't feel like talking anymore. Once again someone had wormed right into her heart without her realizing it.

Peter couldn't believe how easy it was to avoid everyone. He never even had to leave Boston. It upset him slightly that he had gotten away so easily. He needed the time alone to think, but really he had expected Olivia to find him right away. He hated that she betrayed him and still he wanted to sit and talk with her. He wondered if he glimmered all the time or just that one night. It explained Walter's reaction the night they went out for drinks. The whispered conversation between the two that didn't bother him then, but now tortured him. He wanted to know everything they were discussing. It had been his life he had the right to know. He had been in Boston to long he realized. He had started feeling too secure and he knew he had to leave. He would never be able to think straight being in the same city as her. She had found her way into his heart and he no longer wanted her there. He packed his bags and left the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

She was out of coffee. Between Peter still missing and this new case she had barely slept in the past month. No one on the donor list had heard from anyone offering to sell him or her a heart. The only person she had not contacted was Jack Dallas. His wife Chloe had said that he had got to visit their parents in Jersey. It seemed a bit odd that with him being so sick the parents wouldn't come to him, but again she didn't know how healthy the parents were. She felt she was missing something. No she knew she was missing a lot of things. She had been to the Dallas house and missed half the response to her question because she had seen licorice on the counter and it reminded her of Walter and his infatuation with the candy. She really needed to get it together. She put her forehead to her desk just as her office phone rang.

"Dunham"

"Agent Dunham, please come to my office."

Olivia didn't even get a chance to answer before she heard the dial tone. Her new boss was all business. His name was Ben Slate and until she was assigned to his unit she had never heard of him. Olivia took a deep breath and made her way to his office. When she entered Slate's office. He was sitting behind his desk. Slate was always wearing a black suit and his eyes seemed to come off as gray. It was unnerving and they reminded her of someone she just couldn't place. In front of Slate's desk stood someone she thought she would never see again.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter knew it was time to do something. He had been gone a little over a month. He heard that the team had been disbanded and he knew what had happened to Walter. The old man deserved it with his secret keeping. He wanted to meet his real father. The real Walter. He stayed up late every night imagining a sane Walter. This one who had all of his brain and wouldn't confuse him with his dead son. He hated that the small things started to make sense, the clues he had missed, and all the hints that something was wrong.

The custard incident first off. He hated remembering that particular one because it reminded him of Olivia and how much he cared for her. It reminded him off seeing her in the bed thinking he would never get to talk to her again, he would never get to try and make her smile when he knew she was struggling with a case, and he would never get to feel like he belonged. No that didn't matter he reminded himself. She had betrayed him. She lied to him sat down and talked to him like nothing was wrong. No she must be forgotten. He must also forget that feeling of belonging, because he didn't belong in this version of the world and that must mean he didn't belong with her. And even if he did want to forgive her for betraying him he couldn't. That would give him hope once again that they could be together, but that had been ripped away from him too. He didn't belong here so the logical part of his brain told him that it meant he couldn't be with her. He wished over and over again his heart would listen.

He wanted to know about alter Walter or rather his real father. He wanted to know everything about him. He wanted to know if his real mother was still alive. He wanted her to be alive so badly it hurt. He had loved his mother dearly and though he never talked about it. It had absolutely crushed him when she passed. None of this was her fault in his mind. Walter probably forced her to keep him. He wanted to know if the Walter there was as evil as the one here. The only place he knew he would get his answers was in Boston. Peter shut his eyes and took a deep breath. It was going to take all his courage to go back there. Once again he packed his bag and left his apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia stood in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"I won't even bother introducing you two." Slate said. "Your friend here will be your new partner for this case. Now get out of my office."

"Yes Sir!" Olivia said quickly and stepped out of Slate's office.

Olivia turned and exclaimed "What are you doing here Lucas?"

"Olivia what's wrong? " Lucas asked taken aback by the tone in Olivia's voice. Sure it had been really awkward the last time they had met, but never and she hated him like her tone suggested.

Olivia went to snap at Lucas, but she restrained herself knowing that Peter disappearing was not his fault, but it was also none of his business. She did not want Lucas to know of her feelings for Peter. So with a sigh she said "I am sorry I snapped at you Lucas this case is just really getting to me." Olivia relaxed as Lucas bought her lie. It was then Olivia realized no one would ever get her like Peter did. He would of seen right through that lie.

"Alright then les head to your office and you can get me all caught up on this case." Lucas said already heading in the direction of her office. Olivia wondered how he already knew where it was, but she let it go.

Olivia had just finished explaining the case and her theories as to what might be going on when her phone rang. "Dunham"

"Agent Dunham this office Larry Johnson. I am at the Dallas home and I believe you are going to want to come down here."

"Already on my way" Olivia replied as she motioned Lucas to follow her.

They arrived at the Dallas house to find police cars everywhere some newscasters outside. Olivia and Lucas quickly ducked under the crime scene tape avoiding the swarm of reporters who realized that the FBI was getting involved. Officer Johnson was waiting for them on the front porch. "Victims name is Chloe Dallas age 34 husband Jack Dallas has been missing for almost 2 weeks. According to the neighbors no one has seen him at all. That is the weird thing everyone here says they usually see him everyday more than once even."

"Is her heart gone?" Olivia asked.

"Yes it is"

Olivia was totally lost on this case now. If the husband needed a new heart why would he kill his wife to get it? Although you never know with people now a days. And why the other victims? Who needed the hearts so badly? There was no connection she could fins between the victims. This was starting to sound like a Fringe case. No that was wishful thinking. She needed to realize Fringe was over, Peter was never coming back, and once again she was alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter silently thanked his friend Rob for teaching him out to break into almost any door. It was just as he suspected. They didn't change the lab after 17 years why would they change it after two months. His heart lurched as he saw the door to Olivia's make shift office that had pretty much become her full time office open. He stepped in there to find all her files gone. It hit him that it was really over then. Sure, it was his choice but that was 2 years of his life he was in one place. It had been the first time in a long time he had stayed so long. He shook his head trying and failing to shake the thoughts of Olivia in Iraq begging him and eventually tricking him into coming to Boston. He hated her at that moment. She never would realize how smart she was, or how well she could trick someone into trusting her. He never should have trusted her. She lied to him the first time he met her. He was impressed so he brushed it off. He was a con man of sorts, so he should have seen this second and even bigger lie. He began to think he might never let Olivia's betrayal of him. Sometimes you just couldn't let your heart win.

Peter stepped out of her office and back into the lab. He was surprised when his eyes searched for Gene. He rather liked having the cow here. He would never tell anyone that especially Astrid she would give him hell for it. No! He thought no more thinking about the people in his past. He came here for a reason and he must get it. He continued to look around the lab and soon found what he was looking for. He could not believe it. The idiots actually left all of Walter's notes. All the boxes were still there. Peter began going through the boxes skimming the papers hoping that Walter and written down what he was looking for.

It was almost a day later that Peter finally found what he was looking for. Walter had indeed written detailed instructions on how to build a doorway to the other side. The paper was slightly smudged like someone had been crying when they read or wrote it. He was in luck everything he would need was in the lab. He decided use the couch in the lab for a quick rest after spending all day looking for the report he needed. His last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep was of his real mother and father and what they would be like, and right before he completely let unconsciousness take him his mind wondered if he would feel the same way about the Olivia on the other side as he felt about the Olivia on this side.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia and Lucas sat in her apartment going through the files pulling out everything they could find on the Jack Dallas. "Jack Dallas age 38. He has been on the transplant list 8 years. That is unusual what was he on it for?" Lucas said.

"Let's see," Olivia said looking through his medical file. "The file says the doctors really did not know why, but he has been in heart failure for 8 years now. That doesn't seem right to me. What else do you have on him?"

"Married to one Chloe Dallas for 16 years last month. Father was in the military and his mother was a nurse. He was born here in Boston. He moved around a lot as a kid. He lived in Hawaii, New York, Jersey, Maine, Florida, California, Colorado, and then he went to college in Kansas.'

"Okay he was a lawyer here in Boston until eight years ago when he was diagnosed with the heart failure. He is now retired and his wife was working as a teacher at a high school." Olivia stood up and began to pace. "So we have nothing. Neither Jack nor Chloe Dallas has anything in common with the other victims. None of the victims are the same blood type as Jack so he is not trying to take their hearts for himself. This case has no connections at all!" Olivia slammed herself back down into her chair.

Lucas stood up and said, "Olivia, you just need to rest. We will figure this thing out in the morning." Olivia looked up and him and slowly nodded her head in agreement. "Look I will see you tomorrow," Lucas said as he awkwardly patted Olivia on the back. "We will figure this out Olivia," Lucas said softly as he closed her apartment door.

Olivia stood up soon after Lucas left and just laid in her bed. Her mind was reeling with clues that meant nothing to her. After awhile Olivia's brain finally started to drift to sleep when that last thought hit her. Jack Dallas's father was in the military and he had lived in Florida. She ran into her living room and checked the file. Sure enough Jack Dallas had lived in Jacksonville, Florida during Williams Bells trials. Olivia grabbed her keys off the table by the door and her gun. She was headed to her office to see if she could confirm that Jack Dallas had been part of the trials.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter woke up disoriented and it took him a second to get his bearings. He soon remembered everything from the day before and in a hurry to star is project he looked in Walter's secret stash. Wow, the FBI had really left everything the way it was except for Olivia's office. In Walter's secret stash Peter found a box of unopened cereal and claimed it as his own. He enjoyed a nice quiet breakfast knowing the hours ahead of him would be grueling.

Peter finished up his breakfast and began to take apart the lab equipment with parts he would need. He ignored the guilty feeling in his stomach. He knew Walter would be really upset if he found out that Peter was once again taking apart the lab equipment to make something. It would crush him if he found out Peter was doing it so he could get to the other side. While the feeling of guilt rose slightly at the thought of going to the other side, there was also a feeling of contempt. It was like he was meant to do this. It his mind it just felt so right. He was done listening to his heart. It had done nothing but get him in trouble. It allowed him to finally call Walter dad. That word he had dreaded using for so long. He finally used only to find out hours later it was not even true. Yes, his heart had gotten him into trouble with Walter and eventually Olivia. He had almost kissed her. His heart would of let him, but he was glad his brain told him to hold back. Yes, his brain knew more than his heart and he would follow it from now on. Peter was done with matters of the heart. They only broke you in the end.

It was late that night when Peter finally finished. He had worked straight through lunch and dinner only stopping for a handful of cereal. He stood up with a grin, which soon faltered. He had to find a soft spot in the universe for this thing to work. How could he have been so stupid? Peter was really upset with himself. He sunk into the couch with his head in his hands. After all that planning he forgot something so important. This was not like him at all. He had been so screwed up lately with everything that had gone on. Peter stood up to leave when it hit him. Olivia had made a map that showed almost all of the soft spots near Boston. He needed to get his hands on that map and he thought back to the last time he had scene it. It was on the wall of her office. Peter grabbed his coat and the equipment. He loaded it into his car and that headed to the FBI building. He hoped he could find a way to break into Olivia's office.

Peter could not believe his luck when he got to the FBI building. A janitor too lazy to use his keycard had propped the back door open so he could get back in. Peter slipped in and closed the door behind him. He did not want the janitor to accidentally run into him. He quickly ran up the stairs and down the appropriate hallways. He silently thanked Rob again as he broke into Olivia's office. The desk and chair were in the same place, but everything else had changed. There were no longer maps of Boston with pictures of all the strange things they had run into along the way on them. He frantically looked at all the blank walls realizing what he had come for was not there either. He started opening her file cabinet and was having no luck until he tried the last drawer. He went to pull it open and it was locked. He laughed as he thanked Rob again. He really was going to have to get that man something. He pulled open the drawer and muttered "jackpot." He started picking up the files that he didn't need and putting them on the floor next to him. He was just starting to get fed up when he was in peeking form the bottom of the drawer. He picked it up and as he did a picture fell into his lap. He looked and the picture and shut his eyes trying to keep the memories from flooding back.

It was from about 6 months ago. Walter, Olivia, and he had been called to a crime scene that as it turned out was not really a fringe case at all. Walter had heard an ice-cream truck coming as they left and asked him if he had a couple of extra dollars so he could get some ice cream. He had left his wallet in the car so he told Walter that he did not need ice cream. He had looked really upset and Olivia must have been in a good mood because she pulled out money from her own pocket and gave it to Walter who immediately perked up and ran to the corner. Peter was thanking Olivia when Walter came back with fudge pops for all three of them. Walter was standing slightly to the side of Peter and Olivia when one of the crime scene investigators snapped a picture. The kid had said it was the last picture on the memory card, but Peter had his doubts. Peter looked at the picture again and saw the happy grin he was giving Olivia as they ate their fudge pops. He quickly slid the picture in his pocket before he thought about it more. He put the files back in the drawer and just as he bent down to pick up the map the door to Olivia's office was opened.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter frantically looked around, but there was nowhere to go. He looked at the person entering and sighed in relief when it was the janitor. He tried to calm his breathing as the relief hit him, but he could feel a slight twinge of disappointment at not running into Olivia.

"Oh man I am sorry," the janitor stuttered. "This is my first day. Well, I guess night."

"Don't worry about it man," Peter replied.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." The janitor said as he backed out of Olivia's office.

Peter nodded his head and waved at the janitor. He had to get out of here before that janitor told his embarrassing tale to anyone else and someone realized he is not suppose to be here. He exited the building and was walking to his car when he heard another car enter the parking lot. He turned and his eyes locked with the driver's eyes. There she was Olivia Dunham. Peter did the only thing he could think about and ran for it leaving his car behind.

Olivia started to feel the lack of sleep as she approached the FBI building in her SUV. She did not know what she was going to do with the fact Jack Dallas could have been in the test trials with her. He was older then her. What would the trials do to him? She pulled into the parking lot and that's when she saw him. Her eyes locked with Peter Bishop's eyes. They both stood there in shock for a second before Peter took off running down the street. Olivia slammed her SUV into park and leaped out of her car chasing after Peter. She saw him turn the corner up ahead and raced after him dodging the people still on the streets this late in the night. "Peter! Peter! Please, stop!" She yelled as she ran desperate to catch up with him. She had decided against yelling stop FBI. That tended to scare the people around you and also, she knew how pissed it would make Peter. She knew he was already pissed no need to poke the angry bear.

Peter rushed around the next corner and jumped in the nearest taxi and yelled at the driver "Take me anywhere." He turned and looked as Olivia rounded the corner and stopped running knowing she would never catch the taxi. He quickly tuned his head back around when he thought he saw tears falling from her eyes. No, Olivia Dunham didn't cry. He shook it off as a figment of his imagination. He was tired and now his body was racing with adrenaline. He thought the chase through his mind. He wondered why she had not yelled "Stop FBI!" It might have gotten someone on the street to stop him. He would have been pissed if she had done that. Technically speaking he had done nothing wrong. He was entitled to leave if he wanted to. Olivia never made him sign that contract that would make it almost impossible for him to just quit. Although, he suspected she had told Broyles he had signed it. He smiled at how much Olivia broke the rules for the people she cared about. No. He was wrong she did not care about him. She had betrayed him. He had to remember that. He had left the device in his car so he told the taxi driver to head to Harvard. He was going to need to get those instructions. Luckily he still had a lot of contacts. He would be able to get the parts he needed. He would take what he could from the lab and then he would use his contacts to find the rest. He was sick of waiting to get to the other side. He needed to go soon before Olivia found him.


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia slowly made the walk back to the FBI office. She took her hand and wiped the tears from her eyes. She had let herself believe he was honestly just angry with Walter, but today had just shattered the last tiny hope she had that he was not angry with her. She should have known better than to believe he wouldn't partly blame her. He wasn't stupid. He would know she had to have seen him glimmer. She arrived at her office and sank into her chair. She could tell he had been in here. It was not just that the smell of his cologne lingered in the air. It was also the fact he didn't close her fringe drawer all the way. He must have really been in a hurry. She started pulling files trying to see if she could find what he was looking for. She got to the bottom of the pile and realized he took the map. She reached for her phone to call Broyles hoping that he would answer a call from one of his former agents this late at night.

"Broyles," he answered in that no nonsense tone he must have spent years perfecting.

"This is Agent Dunham. Peter Bishop broke into my office and stole the map of where all the fringe events occurred."

"What do you think he is going to do with it?"

"I think he is going to try to go home." Olivia chocked out.

Broyles didn't comment on her loss of her emotions and just asked "Do you know were he is going to try to do this, how and when?"

"I don't know sir. I chased after him a foot for a bit, but he jumped in a taxi. I have not had a chance to search his car yet."

""Alright, I want you on this case because you know him best. Let's not involve the FBI on this one. I am assuming you are not going to tell anyone about the break in in your office."

"No sir. He has been through enough. I feel like we forced this on him."

"Alright, I am sorry Dunham, but I can no t help very much, but I will do my best to get you the contacts you need to keep this quiet. Good Luck and keep me up to date on your progress."

"Thanks you sir and I will goodbye." Olivia hung up the phone and took a deep breath knowing that heading up to full time investigations was going to wear her thinner than she already was.

She knew the information on Jack Dallas could wait for an hour while she searched Peter's car. It was no surprise to her that Peter's car was a rental. She looked at the line on the rental agreement he had signed at laughed to herself when she saw Gene King. It felt good to laugh and even better that Peter had managed to make her laugh when he was not even there. Oh, how pathetic was she. She was so desperate she laughed at what name Peter had gone by while he was running away from her. She really needed to get it together and realize he was not coming back. Olivia continued searching the car and under the passenger seat she discovered several fake ids. She took these with her. They were illegal to posses and she did not want anyone else to take them and get Peter into trouble. He had his reasons to run away and the reason he needed fake ids was because a FI agent was looking for him. He was not in any real trouble, but if anyone else found them he could be.

Olivia closed her eyes as the tear threatened to fall again. She was to old to cry over men. She hated herself at that moment. She hated feeling weak and she hated that not having Peter by her side made her feel that way. She knew she could stand on her own two feet, but Peter just made things easier for her. He would ask hat was wrong, because he knew. Apparently she did that thing with her mouth when she was upset and he picked up on it. No. She has to continue on she has too much to do. Olivia popped the trunk and began to search it. She then saw something that made her stomach drop. She had seen one once before and the tears really did start when she saw it again. Peter was a lot closer to going home then she thought. He had figured out how to make the door to the other side. She knew he would have to make another one, but how hard was that after. He had already made one.

Olivia did not know where to go from here. She reached into the bottom drawer of her desk as she pulled out the spare copy of the ma she had made. She was really glad she took the time to copy it before she locked the fringe files away. The lake was out Peter had sealed the hole there. The only other place she could see on the map that had water near it was the bridge in Cedar Grove on the Charles River where Peter had finally figured everything out. Olivia knew she could not have surveillance of the bridge 24/7. She did not know what to do. It would take Peter at least another day to make another door. She would have to go see Walter later today during visiting hours. He might be able to tell her where Peter left the device to close holes in the universe. He may know of a way to fix it so it fixed soft spots. Walter may be her last chance to stop Peter.

Olivia looked down at her phone when it beeped. She had a text from Lucas saying he would meet her in an hour at her office to discuss the case. Olivia muttered "shit," under her breath as she pulled out the file containing everything they had on William Bell's drug trials hoping to discover something on Jack Dallas. She sighed knowing it was going to be next to impossible to focus on this case knowing Peter could be getting away.


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia called Broyles hoping she could talk to him quickly before Lucas arrived. It calmed her slightly when he answered with the swift Broyles. She quickly told him everything she had discovered.

Broyles did not answer her for a second and then finally spoke "I know I said I could not help, but I have an idea. I could place a drug team near the bridge to report every activity to me. They would not be able to do anything it would be up to you to you to stop him. I don not know what he would do to the officers, but I know he would never hurt you."

Olivia was about to argue with Broyles over his last statement, but decided to let it go. She said, "I understand sir and I think that plan will work."

"I will set it up then. And Dunham, I do not believe Peter will hurt you, but others might be careful."

Olivia was silent for a second finding Broyles warning odd but replied, "Yes sir and I do have another request"

"Go on."

"I need you to find out if Jack Dallas could have been involved in William Bell's drug trials."

"I will e-mil you anything I find out." Broyles hung up before Olivia could say anything else and just as she hung up her phone Lucas walked into her office. Lucas tripped on a file that Olivia had left on the floor and slammed his knee into her desk. Olivia jumped up to help him, but he did not seem fazed at all. He just smiled and said, "Let's get started."

Peter hung up the phone and headed back out to the car he had rented after leaving his other car at the FBI building. He had just finished calling his last contact who would drop of the last part he needed to complete the door to the other universe. He was lucky he had made it this far. He had barely dodged campus security as he left after grabbing Walter's notes. He wondered if Broyles or Olivia was behind the sudden interest in campus security. He shrugged it off and headed for the hotel knowing he had a lot of work ahead of him.


	12. Chapter 12

It was two days later when Peter finally finished the door to the other universe. As he screwed the last piece in his stomach started feeling a bit queasy. This was it everything was ready. He knew the location and he had the device he just needed to go do it. After the experience Olivia had he was a little nervous. The way she described being out of sync with the other world made him nervous. Would it be that way for him? He had so many more questions he could not wait any longer No time like the present he guessed.

Peter walked across the bridge holding the rest of the device. There were two men sitting in a car on the opposite side of the street from were the bridge connected with the road, but they were not trying to stop him. He just thought it was odd that they were just sitting there, but he had more important things to do than worry about two strange men. He finished setting up the last part of the device. Peter took a deep breath and looked at his handy work. "No more traitors," he muttered as he turned the device on.

Olivia and Lucas were driving to the Dallas house to see if they could find any more clues. They had not had any new victims. In fact, the past two days had been rather silent. They had not turned anything new up and Olivia had not heard anything from Broyles. Lucas had been really distant. In the past two days he had not tried to spend more time with her then was necessary. Olivia did not really know why she would complain about this. In all truth, it was nice. Maybe he had finally figured out she no longer wanted him. There had been no awkward back pats at the end of the day. Maybe she should just be glad he has been nothing but 100 percent professional. Olivia train of thought was derailed when her phone beeped. She opened it to find a text from Broyles. Man fitting Peter's description spotted on bridge setting up some kind of electrical equipment.

Olivia immediately made a u-turn and started speeding toward the bridge. 'What's going on?" Lucas asked as he grabbed the handle bar on the car to keep himself from slamming into Olivia.

"Something has come up!" Olivia snapped not really wanting to explain anymore at that moment.

"Yea I can see that." Lucas muttered.

Olivia arrived at the bridge to see the blue door to the other universe appear in front of Peter. She leaped out of her car and started yelling at Peter as she ran toward him. "Peter! Peter! Please, don't do this. You don't know the whole story."

Peter turned around sharply when he heard the car behind him. He saw Olivia running at him and heard her shouting. He yelled back at her. "This is it Olivia. I don't belong here. Just stay back you cannot stop me. I don't want to hurt you." Peter knew he could never hurt Olivia, but hoped it would still stop her.

Olivia showed no signs of stopping, until she was grabbed from behind. She started kicking frantically trying to reach Peter. She turned her head slightly to see that Lucas had grabbed her. "Let me go Lucas!" She yelled as her elbow slammed into his nose. Olivia could feel the wet liquid from his nose hit her face as she felt her elbow crunch up against his nose, but Lucas did not let go so she went back to yelling at Peter. "Peter! Peter Please!"

Peter watched someone he assumed to be Olivia's new partner grab her to keep her from getting any closer to him. He was glad someone had the sense to hold her back. He had to do this. "I am sorry Olivia, but I have to do this." He winced when he saw Olivia elbow her partner in the face. He had to hand it to this guy he was tough. Olivia packed quite the punch. Peter took a deep breath and yelled, "Good bye Olivia." He turned and entered the door.

Olivia continued to scream when he said good-bye. "Peter! Walter, he saved your life Peter. Peter! No!" Olivia completely lost it went Peter entered the blue door. He flickered for a second and then disappeared. Olivia just collapsed into Lucas. She did not bother trying to hold back the tears. She slowly sank to the floor with her head on her knees. She wiped away the tears on her face and was startled to see a silver substance all over her hand. She turned to look at Lucas. Her sadness turned into fear when she saw the Mercury dripping from Lucas's nose. Her hand went to grab her gun. It wasn't there.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter stumbled onto the bridge from the force of being sent to the other side. He looked around and saw just how different their two worlds were. There was destruction everywhere here. Peter only knew where one person is this world was and that was William Bell. He started walking. He needed to find a car so he could get to the William Bell.

Olivia slammed her eyes shut as the shape shifter's fist nailed her in the face. Olivia was thrown to the side with the force of the punch. Se could feel the warm blood pouring from her nose and she quickly rolled to the left to avoid the kick the shape shifter sent her way. She tried to get back up, but was sent flying back into the ground when the shape shifter side kicked her in the ribs. This shape shifter was stronger then the fake Charlie she instantly felt her ribs crack from the kick. Olivia knew if she hesitated she was dead, so she rolled to her left and quickly scrambled to her feet. The fact that the shape shifter had not shot her let her know that he had left her gun in the car She winced when she again lunged away from the shape shifter again. She turned to try and block his next punch, but again she was to late. Blackness flashed before her eyes when her head slammed into the concrete. She felt him kick her in the ribs again. She rolled away before he could kick again. It was getting harder for her to move and Olivia narrowly escaped his next kick. She wavered as she stood up again. Her eye stung as the blood from her forehead flowed into it. She knew she was barely conscience. The shape shifter stood between her and the car, or more accurately stood between her and her gun. The shape shifter rolled his neck and grinned at her. Olivia knew it was now or never. She tackled the shape shifter to the ground, but she was to slow. As he slammed into the ground he flipped her over and secured his hand around her neck. Olivia grabbed his hands trying to push his hands off her windpipe. Black started to seep into the corner of her vision when she heard the sound of a gunshot. Mercury started dripping on her from the hole in the shape shifters head. Olivia pushed the body off of her and turned to the source of the noise. She saw Broyles standing with his gun out before everything went black.

Peter stepped into the office and asked the secretary to see William Bell. "Everyone wants to see William Bell." She said not even looking at her.

Peter put his hands on the desk, looked her in the eye, and said "Tell him Peter Bishop is here to see him."

The secretary looked up at him in shock and said timidly "Follow me please."

Peter nodded and followed her into a long hallway. She opened a door and motioned for him to go in. There behind the desk was who Peter assumed to be William Bell. He fit Olivia's description perfectly. Bell looked up in shock at Peter and said, "Please, tell me you did not leave Olivia on her own."


	14. Chapter 14

Olivia could hear the steady beeping of the heart monitor, she could smell the sterile hospital, and she could feel the presence of someone next to her. She slowly opened her eyes letting them adjust to the harsh ligh and slowly become focused. She found herself looking into the surprised eyes of Broyles. She closed her eyes again as the light started giving her a headache. She heard the click of the light and opened her eyes to see Broyles coming back form shutting the lights off. "Thank you," she said. "How long have I been out?"

"You have only been out for 2 hours Dunham. You are lucky. The doctor told me it might be three days until you wake up. He is on his way here now."

Olivia nodded her head and instantly regretted it when a sharp pain went through it. She ignored it and continued, "What are we going to do about Peter sir?"

"You aren't going to do anything Olivia. You are in no shape to go after him. Here is your doctor now."

The doctor came in an asked Olivia the usual name, age, date, and used the flashlight to follow her eyes movements. The doctor put his flashlight in his pocket, pulled out Olivia's chart, and said, "The good news is you don't seem to have more than a mild concussion. You will have to be careful to not hit your head again, because of your previous head injuries. This can be very difficult. You broke two ribs and cracked two more on your left side. The cut over your eye was 10 stitches and it will scar. The cuts on your arms and neck were ad, but did not need stitches so we just cleaned those up. Also you nose was broken."

Olivia just looked at the doctor and said "Anything else doc." Broyles let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He had not expected Olivia to be so casual. Olivia meanwhile knew she would not get anywhere with the doctor if she wasn't nice to him. She had to get out of this hospital ASAP so she could talk to Walter about going to the other side to retrieve Peter. She had to bring him back. Olivia just nodded when the doctor told her she just needed to be monitored for one more night then she was free to go. She would agree to one more day then she was off to find Peter. She did not care what Broyles said. She didn't work for him anymore.

Peter sat there waiting for Bell to come back. He had taken some kind of phone off his desk to call Nina Sharp. It felt like it had been forever since he left. When Peter saw Bell he jumped up." What do you mean did I leave Olivia by herself? How is that any of your business?" Peter sputtered out. He was confused. Why would Olivia be Bell's first concern?

Bell sighed and said, " Peter do you understand how Olivia and Nick Lane had their connection?" Peter nodded his head slowly his forehead was scrunched in confusion. "Olivia and you have a similar connection although, it in not enhanced because it was not forced on you two by drugs. It was built on the fact both of you belong together."

Peter crossed his arms and stubbornly said, "I don't know what you are talking about. Olivia keeps secrets from me. I don't care about a traitor like that. Secondly, I don't belong in that world. So Olivia is on her own. It is no my responsibility to take care of her. She is a grown woman."

Bell's face was a burning red by the time Peter was done. "Do you care at all what happens to the world you lived in most of your life? You grew up in that world. It is your world. Does a child from another country not belong in the country they were raised in?"

Peter stood and yelled, "That's different!"

"No it isn't," Bell yelled back. "You have no clue what is happening Peter. You have no clue what is about to happen. You blame Olivia for something she had no control over. Yes she didn't tell you, but did you bother asking why? Did you ask why Walter took you? Did you ask how your precious mother could keep or even agree to keep such a secret?

"You shut your mouth," Peter hated that he sounded like a twelve year old, but right now he felt like one getting scolded by a teacher.

"Did you even stop to think if this universe's Walter was maybe more demented? Yes, He never went to a mental institution, but that went his ideas were never rained in! And now you are mad at Olivia for keeping a secret that wasn't hers to tell. It is like you are mad at her for taking you from your home. She didn't do that. Walter did. So why do you blame her Peter?"

Peter's should sank as he slowly lowered himself into the nearest chair he realized how messed up his running away was. Olivia had told him he needed to talk to Walter. He knew Olivia is he had taken Peter just because his Peter died Olivia would not have made Peter talk to him. She probably would not be talking to Walter, but she was. Peter stopped trusting her for a secret that was not hers to tell. He hated himself at that moment. He did what he bet she was afraid he would do if she told him against his father's wishes. He had run.

Bell took a deep breath to calm himself. He had not wanted to yell at Peter, but he felt that was the only way to get through to him. "Peter, the connection between you and Olivia is important. If we want that world to survive you are both needed. Olivia and you are like the heart and brain of a body. As you know a body needs a brain to control it. It needs a brain so your heart will pump. Your heart is needed to pump blood to the brain and the rest of the body. Do you see how those two cannot survive without the other? Peter, you need each other to survive. Olivia won't make it on her own, and while you will last longer having lived a time in both worlds you cannot survive on your own either. Peter stared at Bell in shock. It was a lot to take in. Bell was about to ask him what he thought when his phone rang. It was not just any phone that was ringing. It was his phone to the other universe, his rightful home. "Hello, Nina he said and at this Peter looked up.

"William, we have a problem."

'What is the problem Nina?" Bell said as a worried Peter looked.

"Agent Dunham was attacked by a shape shifter pretending to be her partner."

"How long had her partner been dead?" Bell asked while Peter looked frantic as he realized they were talking about Olivia.

"Three days. And Agent Dunham was taken to the hospital."

'How badly was she hurt?" Bell asked before Nina Sharp could continue. Peter at this point looked like he was going to be sick.

"She has a broken nose, mild concussion, 10 stitches to a cut over her eye, 2 cracked and 2 broken ribs on her left side, and numerous deep cuts on her arms and neck. She will be monitored overnight, but she woke up after 2 hours."

"She was always a stubborn one. Thanks for the update Nina. I will be in touch." Bell hung up the phone as they said their goodbyes.

"What's wrong with Olivia? Peter demanded.

Bell replied, "She has a broken nose, mild concussion, 10 stitches to a cut over her eye, 2 cracked and 2 broken ribs on her left side, and numerous deep cuts on her arms and neck. She will be monitored overnight, but she woke up after 2 hours." As he repeated word for word what Nina had told him Peter sank back down in the chair. "Would it have happened if I was there?" He asked so afraid of Bell's answers.

"What you must understand Peter is even with you there something bad could happen, but they would not be so bold if you are with her. When did the last shape shifter attack her?"

"When she was alone," Peter said with realization showing in his eyes. "Olivia is not safe without me."

"And you are not safe without her." Bell said. "We have to get you back before anyone else realizes you are here.


	15. Chapter 15

Olivia signed the papers that would release her from the hospital. She was glad to finally be out of the place. She had spent more time in the hospital then her apartment in the past two years in seemed like. She was just glad this time she was walking out of here under her own power. She knows it could have been a lot worse. She was glad Broyles had her SUV brought to the hospital so she could drive herself home. As she opened the door her cell phone rang.

"Dunham"

"Oh my gosh Liv are you okay?" Olivia pulled the phone away from her ear as her sister's voice came screeching though the other end. "I finally got the voicemail from your boss. He said you were hurt pretty bad"

"It wasn't anything to bad Rach. I am fine I promise." Olivia said as she climbed into her SUV.

"Liv, I was there last time you were hurt just ell me how bad it is. Are you still in the hospital?"

"No they just kept me overnight like I said nothing no worry about."

"So you had a concussion. Liv, with your previous head injury that's serious. Look, Tell me or I will come down there myself."

"Fine Rach you win. "I had a broken nose, mild concussion, 10 stitches to a cut over my eye, and 2 cracked and 2 broken ribs on my left side.

"Oh my gosh Liv was it another car accident."

"No, I got in a fight with a suspect. Don't bother asking anymore because I cannot tell you. And no Rach I don't need you down here. I have enough going with work right now." Olivia did not want to sound harsh, but Rach always brought her own problems. Right now, Olivia didn't need her sister's problems along with Peter being in an alternate universe.

"Alright Liv, Call me if you need anything, and please be careful."

"Thanks Rach and I will be" Olivia hung up the phone and started driving towards the institution where Walter was being held. She hoped she could convince someone to let her speak with him.

"How are we going to get me back?" Peter asked.

"You didn't bring the remote." Bell asked fear beginning to creep into him.

"I attached it to the machine. I was in a hurry and didn't grab it. I assumed you would have a way to get me back if that was what I wanted."

Bell sank into the chair, placed his hands on the desk, and leaned towards Peter. I don't have the device you need. The only reason I could pull Olivia back was because of the test trials. In order to get you two back together Olivia must embrace one of her abilities."

What Olivia has multiple abilities?" Peter asked once again completely forgetting about himself. "All the people we have seen in your drug trials only have one."

"She was always the strongest." Bell said with a sad smile.

'So she is not safe right now. She has already been hurt badly. I made it clear to her I didn't want to be anywhere near her. So now, it is up to her to get me back to where I supposedly belong, but problem she is unprotected. She needs her protector to keep her safe, and that is me."

"Yes! You are right it is going to be a problem. I am going to have Nina Sharp call Olivia and try to help her come into her ability. We must act before they do!"


	16. Chapter 16

Peter looked at Bell and said, "I brought Walter's plans with me. Can we not make the door here?"

Bell looked sad and said, "We would have to have all the necessary parts, plus we would have to find another soft spot to use." Peter looked at Bell the questions burning in his eyes. "You have to understand not everything is built the same way in both universes. So not all the parts Walter's door needs are readily available in this universe. I am also limited as to what I can gain access to. I am the enemy over here and I must fly under the radar so I can help our world. I am also a piece of the puzzle just one that cannot reveal itself at this present moment. Peter stood to argue with Bell when Bell put his hand up. "We will have time later for this argument, but right now I need to get Nina Sharp on the phone. We need to get Olivia over here and she is the only one besides Walter I trust to help. I won't bother asking her to find Walter to. I know where he is. The minute you ran away they institution took him away. Don't you find that a bit odd? They were so quick to take him back. You think they would be glad to keep one of the tough cases off their hands." Peter sat back down in the chair and beckoned Bell to continue with calling Nina Sharp.

Olivia winced as she climbed out of car. Her headache was getting worse and she dry swallowed some on the pain pills the doctor had given her. She entered the institution and asked the nurse at the front desk if she could see Walter Bishop. The lady asked her for her name and Olivia told her, but she did not tell the nurse that she was an FBI agent. She wanted to save that as a last ditch attempt. The nurse looked around and leaned over the desk and whispered, "Look, I am sure you know Mr. Bishop cannot have any visitors other then family. So, Olivia Dunham consider yourself now engaged to that mans son. Mr. Bishop has been impossible. He won't eat or he rarely sleeps. I can get you in you just have to follow me." Olivia thanked the nurse with a nod of her head and began following her down the hallway. They were in front of Walter's room when a young male nurse stopped them. "Hey, this guy doesn't have a daughter" Olivia was taken aback at the tone of this guy's voice. He seemed so angry over something she thought very trivial. Olivia held her tongue while the nurse spoke. "She is engaged to his son and according to our rules that is family." The young man looked confused and he muttered a sorry than scurried off. The nurse then turned to Olivia and she said while opening the door to Walter's room, "My best bet is you have about 5 minutes before he comes back with a higher authority that is going to kick you out of here." Olivia quickly thanked the nurse and entered the room her heart breaking when she saw Walter huddled in the corner with his head between his knees.

"What do you need Bell? Nina asked glad she had decided not to go out for a quick bite.

"Nina, Olivia Dunham must get to the other side and retrieve Peter. It is urgent her ability kick in." Bell said getting straight to the point.

"I understand William, but what would you like me to do about it?" Nina asked curiously.

"I have 4 vials of Cortexiphan in my safe at Massive Dynamic. I need you to convince Agent Dunham to inject them all in no longer then 5 minutes."

"What?" Peter yelled standing up once again. "Walter almost killed her with one."

"You cannot be serious William." Nina exclaimed.

"Yes, I am serious and she can handle it trust me." Bell said to Peter and Nina. "If we want any chance to survive this must be done. Once she takes them she must try to imagine being in the other world. She can do it."

"Alright William I will give Agent Dunham a call, but I suspect she may prove to be uncooperative." Nina hung up the phone and sat in her chair just thinking about what was going on.

Olivia approached Walter carefully, kneeled next to him, and said softly "hey Walter".

Olivia almost fell over when Walter snapped his head up. He looked her in the eyes and with a small smile proclaimed, "Agent Dunham!"

Olivia barely contained her smile and said, "I need your help Walter. It is about Peter."

Walter with a determined look said, "Anything to right my wrong Agent Dunham. Anything!" Olivia could hardly believe Walter was so serious and solemn.


	17. Chapter 17

"Walter, I have to get to the other side." Olivia said looking Walter dead in the eye.

"Peter went to see his real father didn't he?"

"Yes, but I need to get him Walter."

"I cannot help you Olivia."

"Why not Walter!" Olivia was already getting frustrated. She was tired and she felt so alone without Peter.

"I don't have anything you would need." Olivia gave me a questioning look. "I need Cortexiphan Olivia. You need at least 3 vials. I don't have anymore. You used the last of it in Jacksonville. I don't know how to make it Belly always did that part. I never," Walter hung is head and then continued, "I never meant to hurt anyone. Now I have ruined my son's life and yours." He looked at Olivia with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Walter, you have to stay strong for Peter. He is going to want to know everything. You saved his life. He doesn't know the whole story. I am sure you will get a chance to talk to him. He will come back. I will find a way to get over there even if I have to give everything I own to Massive Dynamic."

"Thank you Olivia." Walter said. "You better go he guard is coming this way"

Olivia said a quick goodbye to Walter and walked briskly in the opposite way of the guard toward the side exit of the building. Olivia barely made it to the car before the tears started. She had nothing. There was no way to get to Peter. He was there and she was here. It just wasn't fair. _Life is not fair you should know that more than anyone, her mind screamed. _Olivia punched the steering wheel. She shook her hand as the pain shot through her arm. She could add that to the list of stupid things she had done since Peter disappeared. She couldn't believe herself. She was Olivia Dunham hardcore FBI agent. She didn't cry because she couldn't do anything. She kept on working and she definitely didn't cry over a boy. No not a boy a man.

Olivia tried desperately to stop crying when her phone rang. She took a few calming breaths and looked at the display. Nina Sharp the last person Olivia wanted to talk to was calling. She took another breath and answered the phone, "Dunham."

"Agent Dunham, I have made contact with William Bell."

Before Nina could continue Olivia blurted out "Is Peter with him. Is Peter okay?"

"The answer to both of you questions is yes Agent Dunham. Peter is stuck in the alternate universe and he needs someone to help him come home."

"I can't" Olivia stammered. "I just talked to Walter and he said he couldn't do it." Olivia put her forehead to the steering wheel willing the tears to not pour from her eyes.

"I have 4 vials of Cortexiphan that Bell."

Nina didn't get a chance to finish Olivia practically yelled into the phone "I will do it. I will be in your office in five minutes eight tops. I just finished seeing Walter so I am already out."

"Agent Dunham my office is at least 20 minutes away from Walter's hospital." Nina rolled her eyes as she heard the sirens on Olivia's car before the phones were disconnected. "She better tell Peter she loves him and get it over with. Nina muttered before sending out a few quick e-mails to get everything ready for Olivia.


	18. Chapter 18

Olivia arrived in Nina Sharp's office within 7 minutes of hanging up the phone. "Sorry, traffic was terrible," she said sitting in the chair in front of Nina's desk. "How soon can we get started with this?"

Nina sat in her chair and said, "My assistant is bringing the vials here, but there is a slight problem." She held up her hand before Olivia could say anything. She could see the fire building in Olivia's eyes. "You are going to end up in the same place you left from except on the other side. Do you understand?" Olivia nodded her head so Nina continued, "I know you are still confused no bother lying. The way Bell took you was risky and cannot be done again. It could kill you a second time pulling you like that. Also, he no longer has some of the things required. You need to cross in a building that still exist on the other side. I have already called Bell and they are headed toward Walter's lab. You will have until they arrive to get everything you think you will need on the other side. We don't know if they know Peter is there, but if they do I promise you there will be trouble." As Nina finished speaking her assistant came with the Cortexiphan. Nina handed it to Olivia and said, "You must inject these all in a row as fast as you can. If you start feeling sick you must continue. No one can inject you with this must because you make take them to the other side with you.

"How do I do it once I inject the Cortexiphan/" Olivia asked

"Think of Peter." Nina stated as she stood up. "You don't have much time to prepare. We have talked for far longer than I intended. You must go."

Olivia stood up and shook Nina's hand. "Thank you for everything Nina. Sorry I doubted you in the past." Nina nodded her head and Olivia turned toward the door. She needed to get home and prepare. She had a lot to do.

Bell put the phone down and approached Peter. "We have to get to your father's old lab to meet Olivia. It is a soft spot from all your father has done there and it also exist in both worlds" Peter nodded his head and followed Bell out the door. They climbed into an SUV much like the one Olivia drove and headed off to Boston.

Olivia arrived at her apartment and immediately went to her closet where she had a safe. She pulled out her extra gun and slid it in her waistband. She took her bullet proof vest tat was barely visible and put in on under her shirt making it disappear completely. She didn't want the enemy to know they couldn't hurt her if they shot her in the chest. They would shoot her in the head. She didn't expect to run into anyone, but you can never be too careful. As the thought of never being too careful crossed her mind she put another holster on and packed her taser gun. She then slid a throwing knife into a holster she had put on her ankle. She never really intended to use this stuff when she bought it. She actually just thought it was kind of cool it really was an impulse buy. Olivia never bought anything out of impulse, but that day something had made her buy these things and she was glad she did. It made her feel like everything was going to go smoothly, when she knew so many things could go wrong. She had just slipped a knife into her back pocket when she heard her front door open and her sister's voice calling her name. Olivia cringed knowing she was going to have to by pass her sister wearing all this stuff. Her sister wouldn't understand what was going on. What was she going to tell her?

Peter and Bell were almost on the Harvard campus when Peter saw a swarm of black SUVs come out of nowhere.' They know!" Bell yelled as he gunned the engine. He took the car off the road trying to get to the lab as fast as he could. Peter ducked as a bullet shattered the back window. He turned to ask Bell if he had a gun when he saw a SUV slam into Bell's side of the car. He never felt the impact as everything faded to black.


	19. Chapter 19

Olivia sat at the table trying to bite her tongue why Rachel droned on and on about how she couldn't go out in her condition. She kept telling Olivia she just couldn't do it and Olivia finally lost it. "You know what I can't do Rachel!" Her sister was startled as she whipped around surprised that the usually clam and composed Olivia lost it. "I can't stand by as you bitch about Greg a man you choose to let come into your life over and over again. You let him come back time after time when he cheated on you. I can't watch as my niece cries herself to sleep after you are on the phone with him. I can't watch as you threaten to run with her and change her life forever. I can't sit here and baby you once again. I can't sit here and rescue you over and over again, but I do. And I sure as heck can't sit here and listen to you tell me what I can and cannot do. I know what I can and cannot do Rachel in case you haven't noticed I have been taking care of this family since I was nine years old. I have learned a hell of a lot since then and I know what I can and cannot handle. You have no room to tell me what I can or cannot do. You cannot even handle your own life." At this point Olivia was on her feet and her face was red with rage. The anger had slowly built up and the rage had taken hold so quickly, but just as quickly it was gone when she saw the look on Rachel's face. "Rach" she breathed out slowly.

"You're right. I should be accountable for my own life. I am sorry I was such a bother to you. I am just going to go now and maybe I will talk to you later" Rachel said as she chocked back sobs.

"Rach, I am so sorry. I just lost it. Please, don't go that's not what I want."

"No obviously you have been holding this in for awhile I am just going to leave. I have things to do anyway bye Olivia." Rachel said as she walked toward and out the door.

Olivia couldn't find the strength to run after her. She was already so emotionally drained. "How did I let this happen?" she mumbled into her hands. "When did I let you effect me this much Peter? How is this all going to end? And how will I fix everything I have ruined?" Olivia sighed wishing desperately Peter was there to answer her questions as she realized how lonely her apartment was. She had forgotten what it was like to be alone.


	20. Chapter 20

Peter felt sunlight warming his face and he opened his eyes. He was right about the sunlight he realized as he gazed at the large window in front of him. He looked out into the yard that was behind the window. It looked like a typical neighborhood yard. He looked down and realized that he was no longer wearing the clothes he had had on. He shook his head and tried to remember what he had been wearing but her couldn't remember nor could he remember what he had been doing. The last thing he remembered was being knocked unconscious on the bridge. He then clenched his hands into fist when he remembered what he had realized before being knocked unconscious. "Walter" he growled under his breath. He couldn't believe he was not from here. He always unconsciously knew he didn't belong, but no one knew he knew somewhere were they. Where was Olivia? Actually first question why wasn't he in a hospital? Where was he? And why was no one here? There was no one in the room. There was a single door, but it was surrounded by darkness. He slowly stood up and quickly grabbed the bed as his legs buckled beneath his weight. He sat on the floor with his head in his hands and he gathered the strength to stand once again. His head snapped up when he heard the door being opened.

Olivia gathered her things and jumped in her car after looking at her watch and realizing she was running late. She didn't mean to get so upset with Rachel. Yes, some of the things she said she had been thinking about for a while, but now had not been the time for those things to come out. She might never see her sister again and the last memory Rachel will have of her was the two of them fighting. Olivia sighed as she thought about how much she wished her niece had been there. She had wanted to see her and she doubted Rachel would have said anything in front of her niece. Rachel would not want her daughter worrying about how hurt her aunt was. Olivia shook her head to get back to reality as she pulled into the Harvard parking lot. She slammed her door shut her nerves getting the best once again. Nina was already in the lab as she walked in. She had brought what looked and proved to be a Massive Dynamic scientist Brandon. She nodded her head in her typical manner at him and greeted Nina with a firm handshake. "Let's get it done." She said sitting in the chair Brandon pointed to.

"Alright we are going to inject these as quickly as possible. Are you ready Agent Dunham?" Nina asked. Olivia nodded her head. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she felt the first needle plunged into her skin.


End file.
